Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as shown in FIGS. 18 and 19, there has been proposed a jack-type connector 930A which can be fitted on a plug-type connector 910 (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2010-272320). The connector 930A is a floating connector which can compensate for misalignment between the connector 930A and the connector 910.
The connector 930A is comprised of contacts 931A, and a body 932A that supports the contacts 931A. The body 932A has a fitting portion 933A having a rectangular hollow prism shape which can receive a body 912 of the connector 910, and a hollow prism portion 951 having a rectangular hollow prism shape, which is arranged in a manner surrounding the fitting portion 933A.
Each contact 931A includes a connection portion 936A for being connected to an associated one of contacts 911 of the connector 910, a lead portion 937 which is soldered to a conductor on a circuit board, and an extendable portion 954 which can extend and contract in a Y1-Y2 direction between the connection portion 936A and the lead portion 937. The extendable portion 954 is formed into a substantially N-shape, and has two folded portions.
One end of the extendable portion 954 is held by the fitting portion 933A, and the other end of the extendable portion 954 is held by the hollow prism portion 951, and hence extension and contraction of the extendable portion 954 in the Y1-Y2 direction allows the fitting portion 933A to be displaced relative to the hollow prism portion 951 in the Y1-Y2 direction. As a result, the misalignment between the connector 910 and the connector 930A is compensated for.
If the extendable portion 954 is configured, by changing the design of the above-mentioned connector 930A, such that it is extended and contracted in a X1-X2 direction to thereby allow the fitting portion 933A to be displaced relative to the hollow prism portion 951 in the X1-X2 direction, it is also possible to compensate for misalignment between the connector 910 and the connector 930A in the X1-X2 direction.
However, when the fitting portion 933A is displaced relative to the hollow prism portion 951 in the X1-X2 direction, the contacts 931A are made easy to be electrically influenced by adjacent ones, which makes it difficult to transmit high-speed signals.
Further, the extendable portion 954 is formed into a substantially N-shape, and has a long transmission path, which degrades the electrical characteristics and makes it difficult to transmit high-speed signals.